La piedad de los Cuervos
by promethea
Summary: Historia respondiendo al reto "te potterizaras de terror" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Mi Version Dramionera del cuervo de Allan Poe


**Historia respondiendo al reto "te potterizaras de terror" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Debia ser una version potterizada de una historia de miedo clasica, asi que he elegido el clasico por antonomasia de las historias de terror. Mi version del Cuervo, de Allan Poe. Espero que os guste.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Nunca jamas...-fue la respuesta que Granger le susurro sonriendo. De pie, bajo el busto de marmol de Lucius que reposaba sobre el alfeizar de la puerta de la gran biblioteca.

El viento soplaba inmisericorde, arañando el cristal de las ventanas con un sonido silvante que hacia estremecer los antiguos marcos de madera a los que estaba sujeto.

Era de noche, pero eso no era nuevo. Draco Malfoy, a sus setenta años, solo vivia de noche. Sus dias no tenian luz. El sol no le daba calor. Hacia decadas que vivia atormentado en una eterna medianoche. Y Granger estaba siempre con el. Torturando su alma desde lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos. Y las cataratas que teñian de un tono lechosos sus ojos le hacian ver el mundo desde una velada penumbra en la que jamas penetraba mas que un triste y mortecino hilo de luz.

La veia con nitidez cristalina. Alli, depie. Con aquel vestido veraniego blanco con flores naranjas salpicandole la falda vaporosa que le llegaba por las rodillas. Con el pelo suelto sujeto por una diadema blanca de la que se escapaban rizos indomitos y crespos que le enmarcaban el rostro como un halo de color cobre y miel.

Sin maquillaje, sonriendole apacible. Sonriendole radiante. Sonriendole inmisericorde.

-Nunca jamas...-el eco de sus palabras rebotaba con suavidad en las paredes ancestrales forradas de estanterias con libros. Draco lo recordaba, ella siempre habia amado los libros.

El anciano de cabello plateado se sento en uno de los sillones. Le faltaba el aliento. Le dolia el pecho. Y con una mano engarfiada por la edad se agarro la pechera de la camisa. Los recuerdos volvian una vez mas. Pero eso no era nuevo. Vivia sus dias inmersos en recuerdos. Y todos eran dolorosos.

Seis años despues de la guerra...cuando el era solo un hombre intentando recuperar lo que era suyo. Y lo hizo. Con la ayuda de Granger. Que por aquel entonces trabajaba en el ministerio como abogada.

Pero todo salio mal. Por que el odio del rubio por la leona fue demasiado lejos. Hasta que de algun modo, salio por el otro lado. Y de pronto se vio nadando en aguas desconocidas. Todos los esquemas se le rompieron el dia en el que habian quedado para una auditoria, y ella le envio una lechuza cancelando la cita, y trasladandola a otro dia.

Fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Y Draco se dio cuenta de que el odio que sentia por ella no era nada comparado con el desprecio que sentia ahora que ella no iba para que pudiera odiarla como deseaba. Y aun menos comparado con el odio que sentia por si mismo por necesitar decir cuanto la odiaba para no sentir otras cosas.

Era demasiado complicado, demasiado ajeno, demasiado extraño...bizarra era la unica palabra que podia describir las emociones de aquel joven que era por aquel entonces. No podia ser amor. Aquello no seria justo. Un Malfoy no podia amar a una sangresucia. Jamas. Immpensable. Intolerable.

Pero alli estaba. Aquella sensacion de vacio expandiendose en su pecho por que la maldita Granger no habia acudido a el para que pudiera decirle y demostrarle cuanto la odiaba. Por que la odiaba, verdad?

Fue un dia largo. Duro y angustioso. El dia de la revelacion. El dia en el que se dio cuenta de que la odiaba por que era todo lo que a el le faltaba. Todo lo que necesitaba. Aun que no la quisiera. Por que no la queria. Pero algo desde el fondo de su alma clamaba por ella de una forma que no podia describir.

Una semana despues, ella se le planto en casa, con aquel precioso vestido blanco con flores naranjas salpicandole la falda. Sin previo aviso. Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Y eso le enfurecio. Pero lo que mas lo hacia rabiar era esa persistente sensacion de alivio y jubilo que llameaba bajo su rabia y la hacia borbotear con alegria. Pasaron a su despacho en la planta superior, y tras la sesion de auditoria de las posesiones de Draco, le tendio una carta.

-Que es?

-La invitacion a mi boda con Ron.- Le respondio ella radiante.- Se que no hemos sido nunca precisamente amigos, pero es mi forma de dejar el pasado a tras.

La bilis le subio por la garganta al rubio con la fuerza y la voracidad de una explosion volcanica. Y sin saber por que, se puso a gritar.

Le dijo lo mucho que la odiaba. Aun que no era cierto. Le dijo que se merecia a Ron, un misable egoista y patetico perdedor que veia en ella mas una madre que una amante, pero que comprendia que alguien como Granger no pudiera aspirar a algo mejor. Le grito en la cara lo mucho que la despreciaba, lo patetica que era, lo poco que encajaba en el mundo. Aullo su frustracion intentando no ahogarse con el nudo que tenia en el alma. Le dio rienda suelta a su odio, a su frustracion, a su amargura...le dio rienda suelta a todas sus miserias y las descargo sobre ella. Que ni siquiera se movio.

Hermione encajo todos sus golpes. Acostumbrada a los arrebatos irracionales del ojigris. Hasta que el, como siempre, fue demasiado lejos.

-Si hubiera justicia en este mundo tu estarias muerta, Granger!- Grito sin ser consciente de lo que decia- El basilisco debio haber acabado contigo! O mi tia Bellatrix!. Si hubiera tenido dos dedos de frente te habria degollado en lugar de marcarte como el animal que eres!

Solo sus ojos cambiaron en su expresion petrea. Los ojos de Granger. Aquellas dos piscinas de miel y café, tan grandes, tan expresivos...con la misma capacidad de atraccion de dos agujeros negros, que si te descuidabas te robaban hasta el alma.

Mientras le gritaba y la insultaba, ella no se movio, solo se quedo alli, mirandole, sorprendia y decepcionada. Y los ojos se le anegaron de lagrimas.

Y mientras Draco daba rienda suelta a su desesperacion como solo el sabia hacer: atacando, Hermione se giro, y salio corriendo.

Cuando el ojigris se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado, el corazon se le encogio, y salio corriendo tras ella. No tenia sentido hacerlo. Que iba ha hacer si la alcanzana? Pedirle perdon? Era absurdo. Pero es un instinto humano: correr detras de la presa que se desea cazar. Correr detras de aquello que queremos. No dejar marchar a lo que deseamos en nuestra vida. Y Draco, pese a todo, era humano. Asi que corrio tras ella. Sin tener ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. A fin de cuentas, tenia demasiada sangre en el cerebro, la adrenalina corria por su cuerpo desbocada. Era incapaz de pensar con racionalidad.

Corrio hasta el descansillo, donde Hermione se aferraba a la barandilla de las escaleras y saltaba los primeros escalones bajando a toda prisa, con toda la intencion de salir de aquella casa lo mas rapido posible.

-Espera!- grito el

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Separados por varios metros de distancia. La vio girar la cabeza para mirarle. Y lo vio. Justo el instante en el que por no mirar por donde iba, por mirarlo a el...perdia el pie.

Si hubiera estado mas tranquilo, menos alterado por lo que habia pasado, habria tenido los reflejos de sacar la varita. Pero no los tuvo. Y mirando a aquellos ojos castaños...la vio caer.

Habia trastabillado. Las sandalias, las hermosas sandalias veraniegas la hicieron resvalar. Y la vio desencajar la mirada mientras se precipitaba escaleras abajo.

Cuando Draco se asomo al hueco del rellano cuando se volvio ha hacer el silencio, la vio.

Con su vestido blanco con flores naranjas desparramado sobre el suelo, y Granger alli, tirada como una muñeca rota. Con el pelo alborotado y su expresion inmutable por la muerte, con los ojos aun abiertos por la sorpresa. Mientras un charco de sangre se iba ensanchando lentamente alrededor de su cuerpo destrozado, doblado en formas imposibles por los huesos rotos.

Nunca supo por que hizo lo que hizo. Bajo las escaleras, recogio a la leona caida, sorprendiendose de lo poco que pesaba, y se lo llevo a la biblioteca.

La magia hizo el resto: mover la estanteria donde reposaban los libros de consulta que Draco habia usado en la escuela, excavar un hueco, dejar el cuerpo de Granger. Y cubrirla de cristal. Para que nunca se corrompiera. Para poder contemplarla cuando quisiera...para nunca dejarla marchar...y con el cuidado de alguien que sepulta un secreto sagrado, volvio a colocar la estanteria.

El miedo...la duda...la miseria humana...se hicieron patentes en Draco las semanas siguientes. Mientras todos buscaban a Hermione Jane Granger. Nadie sabia nada. Todos la buscaron. Incluso su caso fue investigado y desestimado por falta de pruebas. Incluso un año despues de su desaparicion, se hizo un funeral simbolico...

Pero Draco sabia la verdad. Nadie la encontraria nunca. Hermione Granger era suya para siempre.

Se acabo casando. Acabo teniendo un hijo. Su hijo crecio...fue a Hogwards...y se fue de casa para empezar una vida propia. Acabo enviudando a los 45...

Pero Draco tenia mas de un secreto que nadie supo. Como que Granger se le aparecia en sueños. Con su vestido blanco floreado. No era un fantasma. No era una alucinacion. Nunca supo que era. Pero alli estaba. Siempre ella. Hermosa y eterea, como la ultima vez que la vio viva, y como la veia cada vez que movia la estanteria de los libros y la contemplaba en su ataud cristalino.

-Por que?-le susurraba con aquellos ojos rebosantes de tristeza.

-Yo no te mate...yo no te mate...-repetia el rubio una y otra vez, ahogado en congoja.

Y una y otra vez, el fantasma de Granger llenaba sus sueños de aquella escena, en la que la veia caer, sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Reviviendo mil veces por noches aquella estupida caida. Aquel momento horrible sacado de una tragicomedia. De como la perdio por culpa de una sandalia. Por culpa de un resbalon provocado por su ira irracional al comprender que nunca seria suya. Que nunca lo fue.

Pero el tormento no terminaba. Dia tras dia...semana tras semana...estacion tras estacion...cada vez pasaba mas tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca. Mirando la estanteria que cerraba el paso a la tumba de Granger. Preguntandose que habria pasado si la hubiera cogido a tiempo. Si hubiera sacado su varita a tiempo. Si no le hubiera gritado. Si hubiera actuado como debia y aceptado aquella estupida invitacion para aquella estupida boda. Si le hubiera hablado de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Si hubiera asimilado sus sentimientos.

-Eras un cobarde...-Le susurro la voz de Granger desde sus recuerdos- sigues siendo un cobarde...

Y cada año pasaba, igual que el anterior: Sin sentido, sin motivaciones...dandole vueltas a lo que no podia cambiar. Buscando una salida a aquella cinta de moebius de remordimientos en la que se habia convertido su existencia. Torturado por el fantasma de una mujer que ni siquiera era un fantasma real. Todo estaba en su mente, y saberlo no solucionaba aquel demencial dia a dia en el que se habia convertido su existencia.

-Cuando diras la verdad?- le susurraba la vaga forma femenina con forma de Granger, eternamente de pie con aquel vestido blanco floreado de tirantes finos.

-No puedo...no puedo decirlo...yo no te mate...pero nadie lo comprendera...me acusaran...

-Cuando me dejaras marchar?- Insistia la leona muerta hacia decadas

Los dias perdian su energia. Las noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas silenciosas. Ni siquiera la pocion para dormir sin soñar ayudaba. Por que no eran sueños lo que plagaban sus noches. Era su consciencia. Asi que dejo de dormir. Y con el descanso, abandono su cordura.

Todo era irreal. Los dias y las noches se mezclaron. Y cumplio lo setenta en un estado de constante duermebela en el que todo era diafano y confuso.

Se habia convertido en un hermitaño excentrico, que vivia para autoflajelarse por un delito que no habia cometido.

Fragil. Anciano, carcomido por la culpa y el amor que nunca sintio, cumplio los ochenta.

Y ahi estaba de nuevo. Draco, sentado en su sillon, agarrandose el pecho que le dolia de forma punzante, mirando el fantasma de Granger sonriendole.

-Por que me haces vivir este infierno, Granger?- Suplico el anciano de pelo niveo.

-Yo no hago nada, Malfoy. Me querias aquí, y aquí me tienes. Esto es lo que querias- Sonrio ella con voz apacible encogiendose de hombros.

-Cuando me dejaras en paz, Granger? No fue culpa mia! Yo no te mate! Yo...yo te queria! No puedes juzgarme por sentir algo por ti! No podia decirlo! Por que me atormentas? Cuando me dejaras tranquilo? Cuando vas a perdonarme?

-Nunca jamas...-le susurro ella sonriendo, con aquellos ojos castaños tan expresivos mirandolo con la compasion de los cuervos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadie supo nunca que habia pasado exactamente. Un dia, sencillamente, Draco Malfoy, a sus 82 años, desaparecio.

Registraron su mansion de arriba a abajo. Pero nunca se supo nada del decrepito anciano consumido en el que se habia convertido.

Scorpius se caso. Se mudo a la mansion familiar. Y tuvo hijos. Y despues nietos. Y las generaciones se sucedieron como se han sucedido siempre.

Pero pocas veces alguien entraba en la biblioteca de Malfoy Minor. Alli siempre la atmosfera era opresiva. Todos se sentian alli fuera de lugar, como si alli no fueran bienvenidos.

Y jamas, nadie miro tras la estanteria encajada en la pared. Y aun que lo hubieran hecho, nadie habria comprendido lo que alli habria encontrado: El cuerpo de una joven con un vestido blanco bordado con flores naranjas sepultado e incorrupto en un ataud de cristal, y el esqueleto de un anciano arrodillado en un eterno gesto de suplica a sus pies, buscando una piedad que nunca jamas encontraria.

Y en las lechucerias de la mansion de los Malfoy, siempre graznaban los cuervos. Por que hay fantasmas que arrastran sus cadenas, y personas que se arrastran por sus palabras.


End file.
